tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 4: Marquesas- Second Chances
Survivor: Marquesas- Second Chances is the fourth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This was a special season, featuring past players who didn't do so well getting another shot at the game, aswell and Hudspith from The Amazon and Tayvi from Pearl Islands returning as 'All-Stars'. Winner: '''Tombique55 (4-3-0 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Maraamu Rotu Soliantu Castaways: '''16 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''14 '''Location: '''Nuku Hiva, Marquesas Islands '''Original run: '''September 26th 2011 - October 9th 2011 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Guatemala Followed by: Survivor: Fiji Season Summary This season, sixteen former castaways who did not do well returned for a Second Chance at becoming Sole Survivor. The season began with the shocking revealtion that Exile Island has been thrown into the season. Tribe Captains and returning All-Stars Tayvi and Hudspith had to choose one person from their own tribe EACH to go to Exile Island for two consectutive days. While there you could not vote or do challenges but there was a possibility of you still being voted out. Just like it Pearl Islands, one tribe won the first challenge, but the other tribe dominated most of the rest. Rotu won the first challenge and forced Maraamu to vote out Sergeant. Maraamu however won the next four Immunity Challenges, which ment Rotu had to give l0_0l, Bdreezy, Remmberme and ToPdOg the boot. Then a twist. After problems and arguments over the past week, Sergeant returned to the game to replace and ejected player, who was actually let back into the game. Despite the confusion, Rotu fought back and won the next Immunity Challenge, meening Bolet got voted out. Then they merged into the Soliantu tribe. Tombique won the first two Individual Immunity Challenges, on of them being a Double Elimination round, causing BBlover, Swimboy and Hudspith to be voted out. Jflora and Sergeant then literally took it in turns to win Immunity, seeing Carraid, Tayvi, Milk, Undercover and Zed joining Swimboy and Hudspith in the Jury house. In the end, Tombique was voted the winner in a close 4-3-0 vote, putting Jflora in second and Sergeant in third. Contestants The Game * Sergeant was originally voted out on Day 1, but returned on Day 6 to replace an ejected (later returned) player. ** In a twist, as Tribe Captain, BBlover96 was granted the sole vote to eliminate after Rotu lost the Immunity Challenge. She chose Remmberme to be eliminated. *** In a 3-way tie between Swimboy818, Hudspith and Zed55 on a Double Elimination on Day 8, Swimboy818 was eliminated for having the most past votes, while Tombique55 cast the sole vote to eliminate Hudspith due to the double elimination. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. * Sergeant was originally voted out on Day 1, but returned on Day 6 to replace an ejected (later returned) player. ** In a twist, as Tribe Captain, BBlover96 was granted the sole vote to eliminate after Rotu lost the Immunity Challenge. She chose Remmberme to be eliminated. *** In a 3-way tie between Swimboy818, Hudspith and Zed55 on a Double Elimination on Day 8, Swimboy818 was eliminated for having the most past votes, while Tombique55 cast the sole vote to eliminate Hudspith due to the double elimination. **** Tayvi found the power to make someone unable to vote at Tribal at the Survivor Auction. He chose Jflora18. Twists Exile Island The Tribe Captains had to select one person each to go to Exile Island for two consecutive days. While at Exile Island, you could not do challenges or vote at Tribal Councils, but you COULD be voted out. Returning Castaways Jflora18 returned for Suitman's Survivor 5: Fiji, placing 8th. Hudspith, BBlover96, Tombique55, Carraid73 and Milkisgood returned for Suitman's Survivor 6: All-Stars, placing as Runner-up, 8th, 12th, 15th and tied for 19th respectively. Carraid73, BBlover96 and Jflora18 returned for Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua, placing 6th, 13th, and 16th. BBlover96 returned for Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites, and won the season on her 4th time playing. In Suitman's Survivor 13: Vanuatu- The Rivals, Hudspith returned and also went on to win the season on his also 4th time playing. This is the only season to have no castaways return for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains. In the following season though, Suitman's Survivor 16: Tocantins, Carraid73 returned for a fifth time and placed 8th. This was also the only season to have no castaways return for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn. Milkisgood returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where he placed 9th. Zed55 returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 12th out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Merge Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor